


Check Your Locker!

by lilacpages17



Series: 2Jae Fluff [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages17/pseuds/lilacpages17
Summary: Youngjae confesses to the wrong person, but it doesn't end as badly as he originally thinks.





	Check Your Locker!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I would really appreciate comments and suggestions! Thank you and I hope you enjoy~  
> (Also their appearances are from different eras so bear with me please)

“I’m dead inside.” 

“Youngjae-” 

“My life is over.” 

“Youngjae-” 

“I’m never leaving my house again, I’ll start a new life as a shut-in living off of my mom-”

“YOUNGJAE.” Yugyeom slapped his hand on their shared lunch table, making his small, blonde friend jump up from where his head had been laid down. “If you keep complaining without telling us what the heck you did I think I’m actually going to strangle you.” Bambam snickered from his seat beside Yugyeom, his interest in his lunch suddenly gone. Youngjae groaned and slammed his head on the table again. 

“Choi Youngjae, spill the peanuts” 

“Beans, Bambam” The white haired boy simply waved his hand at the correction and placed his elbows on the table while folding his hands and raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Wait… was today the day you were supposed to confess to you-know-who?” Jae who had been listening in until that point spoke up, leaning in to join the conversation. Youngjae’s following pained mumbles answered the question. All four boys turned slowly towards the table at the other end of the lunchroom where five boys sat, each desperately attempting to finish their homework for the next hours. 

“Which one was it again? The one with 1000 piercings or rainbow hair guy?” Jae leaned up slightly while adjusting his square glasses only to be immediately pulled down by a desperate Youngjae. 

“Neither… but I think I accidentally confessed to one of them by mistake.” 

“You did what now?!” Bambam shrieked far too loudly, gathering the attention of the surrounding tables and one of the boys in question. Youngjae squeaked and practically fell to the floor from his seat to seek refuge under the lunch table. 

“Youngjae you’re being over-dramatic. Haven’t you liked Jinyoung for, I don’t know, three years or something? How could you mess this up you practically stalk the guy?” Yugyeom whispered under the table urgently as he slid awkwardly down to join his friend. Jae and Bambam quickly followed suit until all four boys were scrunched up under the table, a mess of lanky limbs and oversized sweatshirts. 

“First, I’m not a stalker. Second, he has a locker partner that i didn’t factor into my perfect confession plan.” Youngjae listed while raising his fingers and gesturing far too widely for the cramped space. 

“Oh my god Youngjae.” Jae attempted to facepalm his forehead, instead hitting Bambam with his elbow. 

“OW. Ok so then what the heck are you planning to do? If it were me I’d go into hiding until the end of the school year.” 

“Bam, you aren’t helping” Youngjae sighed again while dropping his head into his hands. 

“Wasn’t trying to.” 

“ANYWAY.” Yugyeom glared at Bambam before turning back to face the distraught boy and shifting his legs around some more. “Just talk to the guy and tell him that you got the wrong locker or something.” 

“It’s so embarrassing though!” The three boys saw the red already creeping up the blonde’s neck at the thought and shook their heads, Yugyeom hitting his head on a metal bar in the process. 

“FU-” Yugyeom stopped mid-shriek as a pair of wide eyes met his behind Jae. The boy slowly began to point in front of him, causing the others to turn and Youngjae to choke a little. Jinyoung, the subject of his distress, was there crouching less than a foot away as he stared at the four boys curiously. Bambam snorted as Jae covered his mouth to stop the laugh threatening to leave his mouth from the shocked look on their friend’s face. 

“Are you four alright?” Youngjae wanted to die right there from the sound of his voice. What had he done to deserve this? The blonde only laughed nervously. 

“Ah n-no. Everything is g-great, just p-p-peachy” He winced at the crack in his voice while Bambam gave up on containing his amusement. Four more pairs of feet soon appeared  
as one by one they peeked down, either crouching to match Jinyoung or leaning sideways to get a look at the commotion. Youngjae could feel his insides shriveling up as he had the strong urge to curl up into a ball and hide forever. 

“Hello everyone! Lovely for you all to join us but I don’t think we have any more room down here” Yugyeom gestured to the mess of bodies and gave his best smile. One of the boys, Youngjae thought his name was Mark, scoffed and leaned back up to walk to their table. 

“We just wanted to make sure you guys were ok, that one kinda sounded like he was having a heart attack.” The rainbow-haired kid pointed at Youngjae and smirked as he followed Mark to the other end of the cafeteria. Bambam was, at this point, out of breathe and practically wheezing from laughing while Jae shook his head slightly while attempting to crawl and get up. A series of loud swear words and banging of heads against the cafeteria table followed as the four boys tried to get off the ground. 

“Have fun with that.” One of the boys with an almost puppy-like appearance laughed as he jogged to catch up with the others returning to their table. Jinyoung simply shrugged and and waved to the boys who almost managed to get up and joined his friends at their end of the lunchroom. Yugyeom stretched himself as he got back to his feet and Jae attempted to brush off any dirt and other nasty things off the floor. Bambam on the other hand still lay on his back even if out from under the table as he tried to calm himself down while Youngjae slumped himself over the chair he had been sitting on earlier. An awkward cough caught everyone’s attention as one of the boys still stood there, staring at them with a skeptical look on his face. Yugyeom bent down to help Bambam while Youngjae’s already red face became even more colored, if that was possible. 

“Are you Youngjae?” Crap, he had a nice voice too (life isn't fair, Youngjae thought dejectedly). The boy in front of them was the one with a bunch of ear piercings that matched oddly well considering how many were clustered there. His black hair looked soft and Youngjae tried to imagine how good he must look with it styled to reveal his forehead. Youngjae hadn't even gotten a proper look at the guy’s (cool) outfit or (freaking fit) body when another cough told him he had been staring too long. 

“Yup that would be him. And you are?” Jae, Youngjae’s savior at this point, patted his head in attempt to comfort the stressed blonde. 

“Im Jaebum, 3rd year.” Well. Youngjae was completely screwed. He swallowed as the boy realized that was the name of Jinyoung’s locker partner and a quick look at his hoodie revealed that what Youngjae hadn't recognized earlier was indeed the hood he had watched take his confession letter out of the locker he had left it in. Yugyeom, quick to realize his friend was on the brink of tears, yanked Bambam to his feet and gestured wildly at Jae. “Could I talk with you for a minute?” Jaebum glanced at the three now-standing teens. “Alone.” 

“No th- I mean y-y-Yeah sure.” Youngjae stuttered as he got on his feet as well. With a quick glance at his smirking friends, he followed Jaebum out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, ready to face his impending doom. 'I need new friends' Youngjae considered as the two walked through the halls and into the empty music room nearby. 

“I didn't mean to scare you or anything, are you ok? You look really nervous. I won't bite you know.” Jaebum smiled smugly as he shut the door. They were alone in the large room, staring at eachother for a good minute. Youngjae tugged at the sleeves of his sweater and heard alarm bells going off in his mind at the situation. There had to be a hidden camera or something, ready to make fun of his silly confession. 

“Cute.” Jaebum whispered just quietly enough for Youngjae not to hear. The blonde stole a quick glance at the other and-HOLY CRAP WAS THAT A MOLE?! He wanted to bury himself alive at this point considering no human could be this attractive (besides possibly Jinyoung who was clearly model material). Jaebum finally reached into his pocket and slid out the pink envelope that Youngjae was very familiar with and turned it over in his hands. “Did you leave this?”

“Y-Yeah” Youngjae blinked in shock to see that the sticker of a white dog that sealed the envelope was still holding the letter closed. Had Jaebum not opened it then? “H-how did you know it was mine?” 

“Well first of all I saw a glimpse of you running away when pulled the letter out.” Youngjae sucked in a breathe as he cursed his clumsiness. The other boy didn't seem to notice as he pulled out a pen from the same pocket. “And, secondly, you dropped this.” The pen was the one Youngjae had gotten as an expensive gift that he had panicked about losing earlier that day. Youngjae slapped his palm to his forehead as he sighed shakily. 

“Wait… why didn't you read it?” The boy lifted his head and tilted it in confusion while Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck in response. 

“It isn't mine to read; you wrote Jinyoung’s name in giant cursive on the back after all.” He turned the letter over to enunciate his point. 

“You still could've read it though, nothing would've stopped you.” 

“Yeah but I'm not an *sshole.” Jaebum shrugged and slowly closed the distance between them as he stretched his arm out, letter in hand. His heart clenched at the surprised look on Youngjae's face, upset that the poor boy thought it was so natural for someone to make fun of him like that. “I would've given the letter to him, but I thought you should know that he has a major crush on one of the guys in our group already.” Youngjae blinked a few times then smiled sadly. 

“I appreciate it a lot Jaebum, but I knew that too. I've been admiring him long enough to notice the way he looks at Mark you know.” At Jaebum’s confused expression Youngjae tugged at his bangs slightly. “I just wanted him to know how I felt so that maybe I could move on… it's been too long.” Youngjae’a hand reached out, only to be wet by a drop. The boy sniffled and belatedly realized he had begun to cry, the curly “J” becoming smudged. Jaebum’s eyes widened as he scrambled to get a tissue from a nearby table and handed a few to the crying boy. “S-s-sorry…” 

“No don't apologize, I shouldn't have asked. Please don't cry.” Jaebum reached out and wiped a few stray tears, eyebrows scrunched in concern. Youngjae could feel his face heat up again as he desperately tried to stop the tears running down his face. He thought he had come to terms with the fact that his admiration was nothing more than that, but he couldn't hide his feelings. Jaebum pulled Youngjae by the elbow over to the piano chair and let the boy sit down as he tried to calm down. Jaebum ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked down at the puffy eyed boy. He would make sure to glare at Jinyoung for the rest of the week for making the (cute) boy cry. After another minute or two, Youngjae was able to fully calm down and smiled up at Jaebum. 

“Thank you for being patient with me, I know this is silly and all but I've been wanting to confess for a while so I guess our whole confusion didn't help much huh.” Jaebum almost choked at how bright the other boy managed to look as he smiled the most adorable eye smile Jaebum had seen in his entire life (and he would argue he had the cutest little sister ever so that was saying something). Youngjae’s nose scrunched up as he smiled and his mouth displayed two rows of pearly white teeth. Jaebum was screwed. 

“No problem.” He managed to cough out as he looked anywhere but at the blonde, his ears getting hot. 

“We should probably go to class now, lunch is over in five minutes. Thanks again by the way… I still want you to give this to Jinyoung if possible.” Youngjae stretched his hand back out with the slightly damp letter. Jaebum frowned slightly and shook his head. 

“Considering How beating around the bush worked for you last time, I would say it's best if you give it to him yourself.” Youngjae looked at the letter and then back up at Jaebum’s smirking face. If that boy didn't stop making that face Youngjae was actually going to implode. 

“You know what? Maybe it's best he never finds out.” Youngjae tore the letter in half, proceeding to shred it into smaller bits. Jaebum’s mouth hung open slightly but quickly turned into a chuckle that had Youngjae stopping his determined ripping. That had to be the nicest sound the boy had ever heard, even if it only lasted three seconds. He decided right then and there that he wanted to hear it again and that a full smile on Jaebum’s face would most likely look just as amazing. 

“Ready to go?” Jaebum pointed his thumb at the door and raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at the determined look that Youngjae wore. Youngjae nodded and got up quickly. The two proceeded to walk out of the room, Jaebum holding the door open for the other as they walked to their respective classes. Youngjae waved a bit awkwardly as he stumbled into his math class and gave a shy smile in return to Jaebum’s small one.  
Just as he plopped down in his seat, a certain black and white haired duo ran up to him and slammed their hands on his desk. 

“Alright We want all the juicy details about your and mister bad boy’s discussion.” Bambam raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nothing hap-” 

“Liar” Yugyeom shot back as he smirked knowingly. “Something totally happened. We saw you two strolling over here together.” 

“And more importantly you got Im Jaebum to smile. I don't think I've ever seen him smile.” 

“Bam you didn't even know his name before.” Youngjae rolled his eyes at his friends but knew there was an ounce of truth in what they said. He hadn't thought a boy that looked so intimidatingly cool would end up being caring and a little bit awkward. 

“HE’S SMILING WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Bambam with his usual lack of sound control screamed just as their teacher walked in. 

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Youngjae stuck his tongue out at them as they rushed to their seats. He heard something about functions but Youngjae’s thoughts were far away as images of a feather earring and an adorable eye smile filled his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum jumped in surprise when the day after his encounter with (the VERY adorable) Youngjae another letter fell out of his locker. He frowned at the familiar pink envelope and picked it up, only to see that this time the curly script read his full name (the holes were all hearts and if that wasn't the cutest thing he didn't know what was. Except for maybe Youngjae in general but that was besides the point). Jaebum carefully peeled off the sticker holding down the flap, attempting not to tear anything, and removed a relatively small sliver of paper. With slightly shaky hands, he unfolded the slip, a smile immediately overcoming his features. 

Dear Jaebum,  
I'm sorry if this seems sudden but I just wanted to thank you again for your kindness yesterday. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶  
I was wondering if I could thank you properly over a cup of coffee? You better get this cause if I mess this up twice I swear I'm throwing away my Stationery set.  
-A hopeful Choi Youngjae ♡＾▽＾♡

Youngjae had to cover his mouth as he looked from behind the nearby locker bank at the smile Jaebum had on his face. He knew that smile would be the death of him. Now, he could only hope that this letter would be more successful in giving him a chance with the boy that managed to make him smile when he thought he wouldn't be able to again.


End file.
